bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shōri Kakaku
Shōri Kakaku (勝利 価格, Kakaku Shōri) is the 3rd Seat of Squad 9, formerly under Captain Kaname Tōsen and currently under Captain Kensei Muguruma. http://www.wattpad.com/story/6633809-strive-a-bleach-fanfic << click it and read << Appearance Shōri is a petite girl with shoulder length blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Despite her small figure, she is ultimately feared by several men in her squad, due to her rage-filled tendencies when someone points out that specific feature. After using Kizuato, due to the effects caused by the techniques, her hair grows an extra foot in length and turns white, and her eyes, turn grey. After being transferred from Squad 3 and into Squad 9, Shōri demanded that she was given a badge to represent her position as a Third Seat, as she became jealous that Shūhei Hisagi had received one for his status as a Lieutenant. On occasion, she wears this badge on her upper left arm. Shōri wears her shihakushō in modesty, not adding any extra accessories, aside from the pair of fingerless tekkou given to her by her sister, Abaron Kakaku. The sleeves of her shihakushō are trimmed up to her elbows for easy movements, and there is a black obi sash tied around her waist. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, after becoming the student of Soifon, she wears a sleeveless, backless shihakushō, tied around the waist by a white obi sash, black armguards, and a pair of black waraji with white socks. Personality At first glance, Shōri appears to be a careless girl with a cold demeanor; if spoken to however, one would be quick to see that she is quite jovial, but not in the most positive ways. She likes to get under another enemy’s skin like during a battle, and is prone to taunting and angering them in some way. This leads to many people often showing a strong dislike towards her, as they feel that she doesn’t take her job seriously. Despite that, only a handful of people know her true personality. Shōri helps out in Squad 10’s offices on a daily basis, taking over Rangiku’s unfinished paperwork when she is either MIA or unconscious on the couch from drinking too much. She enjoys having the company of both Momo and Toshiro, of whom she spent much of her time as a Soul Reaper with. She takes pride in knowing their quirks and irks, and often teases them for her own pleasure. Shōri has a close-knit relationship with Shūhei that can only be describe as “dysfunctional”. Their interactions consist of insults, hateful facial expressions, and on the occasion, physical contact. Shōri thinks of him as the “older brother she never had”, which makes theirs and Abaron’s relationship between each other complicated. Shōri spends most of her free time with Jushiro Ukitake, as he begins to tease her for looking and acting like a younger, female version of himself after using Kizuato so many times. She often ignores this, though nevertheless, she enjoys his company. She often follows him on most of his trips around the Seireitei, as both a companion and a healer. Powers and Abilities Master Healer: Upon becoming the Third Seat of Squad 9 over twenty years ago, she requested the guidance of Retsu Unohana to improve her skills in Kaidō (Healing Kidō), and was eventually able to produce her own versions of the art: '''Gyakuten '(逆転, Soul reverse),' 'which dispels all the negative energy of a wound, and' 'Kizuato '''(封印された傷跡, Scar Seal), which transfers spiritual energy of the user into the victim to seal and permanently close up their wounds. The recovery rate of using Kizuato is two hours and thirty-seven minutes. Her regular healing Kaidō is comparable to that of Unohana’s. She is able to heal the injuries of humans, Soul Reapers, and Arrancars. Unfortunately, the usage of Kizuato is at the dispense of its user. By giving up their own spiritual energy, it inflicts the following internal and external damages: Kizuato Effects, Stage One -> First Form Gradual discoloring of the eyes and hair; weakening of the immune system; slowed metabolism. Kizuato Effects, Stage Two -> Second Form ''' If usage is discontinued for over month, the effects of the Kido are erased: discolored hair and eyes turn blackish-gray; slowed metabolism gains an increase in pace, allowing the user to continue to grow; weakened immune system is unable to return to its original state. ''Kidō Master: '''''Just the same, Shōri’s abilities in Kidō are as impressive as her Kaidō. She is able to perform high-level Bakudo and Hado without incantations, and use them at the same strength as if she used them. '' ''Immense Spiritual Power: Most of Shōri’s strength comes from the training given to her by Unohana, including the control over her spiritual pressure. Using the technique where she stores all of her spiritual energy in a certain position in her body, she is able to exert as much as necessary. Her Reiatsu is dark pink. ''Expert Swordsman: ''Shōri knows all the basic levels of Zanjutsu, or at least, the rudimentary skills of it. Even though she has less talent in swordsmanship and more in Kidō, she was still able to manifest her zanpakutō’s spirit and achieve Bankai. She studied off of the techniques used by during his battles, in order to improve her own abilities. She was able to hold her own in the battle against the Stern Ritter during their first invasion before the Head Captain stepped in to assist both her and Shūhei. ''Shunpo Expert: ''Shōri is fast enough to keep up with the Captains of the Gotei 13. ''Keen Intellect: ''With her strong wits about her, along with her sharp memory, Shōri is able to discover any hint of deceit among her peers, and detect all the abilities of her enemies as soon as a battle begins. She is quick to adjust to her surroundings during her missions in the World of the Living. She knows much of the Soul Society’s history from sneaking around the archives with Jushiro Ukitake, and spends much of her time volunteering in Squad 12, learning various types of information (to the oblivious eye of Mayuri Kurotsuchi). Zanpakutō Azamuki (欺き, Chicanery): In its sealed form, Azamuki is a normal katana. It has a rectangular shaped gold tsuba with small crosses and circles engraved on either side. It has a fuschia colored hilt, with gold diamonds on both sides, and a black sheath. The sword is slightly longer than most zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long, making it taller than she is, preventing her from wearing it at the hip. So instead, she carries it on her back by a white sash over her left shoulder. ''Shikai: ''Azamuki’s release command is “Come Out to Play” (遊びにて, Asobi ni Kite). In its Shikai, Shōri has the choice to shrink Azamuki down to a foot in length, transforming into a pink, white, and onyx hammer, allowing her to fight at close-range, or, keep it in sword form, and use its five Shikai abilities at a long, melee-range. Azamuki is an illusion-type zanpakutō. '' '' ''Shikai Special Ability: ''Azamuki is able to magnify her abilities by using any reflections in the vicinity, increases the strength, speed, succession, and accuracy of the selected ability. Ryoba '(両刃, Double Edge): ''the first technique in Azamuki’s arsenal. Shōri is able to conjure one or more exact copies of her own self or a selected target. The time of how long these forms last depends upon the focus and strength used to activate it. ''Fuiwotsuku (不意を突く, ''Blindside): the second technique in Azamuki’s arsenal. Shōri is able to blind her targets until she returns her zanpakutō to its sealed state. ''Kakurega '''(隠れ家, ''Hideaway): the third technique in Azamuki’s arsenal. Shōri is able to hide her entire being inside her own spiritual energy, which she exerts through a selected portion of her body. This ability lasts until she returns her zanpakutō to its sealed state. ''Ayatsuri ''(操り人形師, Puppeteer): the fourth technique in Azamuki’s arsenal. Shōri is able to control the physical and verbal actions of the target. The time of which this ability lasts is fourteen seconds. If bearing her Hollow mask, it lasts for twice as much time. ''Omoishiryō ''(資料い, Heart of Mind): the fifth and final technique in Azamuki’s arsenal. By storing spiritual energy in the hilt, Shōri is able to create temporary humanoid forms of which the energy belongs to. The time of which this ability lasts is twenty-two minutes. '' '' ''Bankai: Ōrorinshō Azamuki (オーロラ押印, ''Auroral Imprint of Chicanery):'' Shōri takes the form of her zanpakutō’s spirit, wearing the exact same attire. Combining her zanpakutō’s abilities, Shōri’s Bankai allows her to create full multiple forms of herself, instead of mere projections. She can implant chosen images into the target’s mind, giving her the advantage of the first strike by blinding them from reality. The only way for the images to disappear while in Bankai is for the target to grab hold of her zanpakutō. 'Nijūkōsa '(二重交差, Double-Team): A one-time use ability where Shōri can combine her own Bankai with another’s, meaning that her soul joins up with the host’s. 'Bankai Special Ability': If by chance Shōri’s Bankai becomes a hindrance to her during a battle, she may discard it. Of course, by discarding her Bankai, she will be unable to use it from that point on. Hollowfication '''Hollow Mask: In truth, Shōri’s mask is quite similar to her sisters. It reaches down to the bridge of her nose. Unlike Abaron’s, she has no stripes, no feather, and no gems—it is completely plain white. In place of utilizing her Hollow’s powers, Shōri’s sclera turn pitch black, and her irises turn dark green, and, in addition, so do other parts of her physical appearance, such as her hair. · Cero: Shōri gathers energy that is displayed in the palm of her hands. She then releases an orange Cero with a horizontally spread arc and devastating force. Her Cero from a distance is powerful enough to total Luto Ruiseñor’s tower. · Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Shōri’s Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, increasing her strength, speed, and reflexes. It also increases the strength of her Kidō and Kaidō abilities, shortening the time needed to fire and to heal injuries. · '' '''Mask Re-Summon'': '''Though she prefers to stay out of the fray, she will occasionally join in as a last resort. She is able to pull on her mask with her index and middle finger.